


SG-1 Drabbles

by Tallulah_Rasa



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallulah_Rasa/pseuds/Tallulah_Rasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of 100-word drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SG-1 Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> These go, roughly, from S.2-S.9, with an AU thrown in for good measure.

**Family Matters** (100 words)

Sam passed the potatoes to her father, hoping Selmac would remember not to say anything about the lumps.

"So..." Mark started. He stopped and tried again. "This is...nice. All of us together for Christmas."

"You have no idea how many of us," Sam thought, trying to smile normally.

"How's work?" her sister-in-law asked.

"Same old," Sam and her father said at the same time. They exchanged a look.

"I haven't had home-made mashed potatoes in ages," Sam said.

"Glad to provide you with a little excitement," Mark said with a snort. "But geez, Sam. You need to get a life."

 

**Conversation at the Corner** (100 words)

"Stop," Jack said.

"What?"

"The sign," Jack said, pointing. "You have to stop."

Daniel peered, stepped close, then stepped back. "It's a warning. A notice. Put up by the phone company."

"Uh huh."

"It says there are underground wires here. You can't dig here."

"No excavating," Jack recited. "No digging. No boring."

"And...?"

"Stop talking about the hieroglyphs," Jack said.

" _Stop talking about the hieroglyphs_?" Daniel repeated.

"Or I'll have to call the phone company."

"I don't understand," Daniel said.

"We're in a no-boring zone," Jack said. "And if you talking about hieroglyphs isn't boring, I don't know what is."

 

**What If** (100 words)

"You have to put your left foot in," Daniel said, checking the inscription again.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, but complied.

"And now, um..." Daniel grimaced. "Okay, now you have to take it out."

"You're not going to tell me to shake it all about next, are you?"

"Just do it, okay? This chamber could hold everything we've been looking for. We _have_ to get it open."

"I'm just saying," Jack grumbled as he pulled his foot out of the depression in the wall. "If this is what your meaning of life stuff is really all about, I don't want to know."

 

**Small Wonder** (100 words)

"Do you ever wonder--"

"No."

"No?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't wonder. I've learned not to. Bad idea. Very bad."

"You  _never_ \--?"

"Nope."

"Not even about--"

" _Never_ , Daniel. Neh-ever. What part of that is beyond your linguistic capabilities?"

"The Stanley Cup playoffs."

"What?"

"You don't ever wonder what would happen if someone blocked better, or if another team made the playoffs, or--"

"Oh. That's different. That's sports. You're  _supposed_  to play 'what if' with sports."

" _Supposed_  to."

"Yes."

"I wonder how long it will be before you drive me completely insane?"

"I wonder about that myself."

 

**Nothing, Everything** (100 words)

Jack wandered into Daniel's office, where Daniel was watching the videotape from P37 yet again. Carter's inner whiz kid had surpassed herself this time; she'd actually captured the death of a star, of a whole solar system.

A flash exploded across Daniel's face as the star, in a bizarre sort of reverse labor, gave one last mighty grunt and collapsed in on itself.

"Nothing lasts," Daniel said softly. "Everything ends.  _Everything_."

Jack tapped a key. The star faded out and Daniel's screen saver -- a picture of them at a karaoke bar, a gift from Carter -- took its place. "Not everything," he said.

 

**Inflection** (100 words; post-"Fallen.")

The office door slammed open. "You might have admired me?"

Jack winced. "Memory coming back, huh?"

_"Might_?  _Admire_?"

"Daniel, you were--" Jack gestured vaguely. "And I'm not good with, you know--"

"Ya  _think_?"

"That's mine."

"What?"

" 'Ya think'. I say that. You say...other stuff."

Daniel stared. "Is that some military regulation?"

"Coffee."

"That's what I'm supposed to say now?"

"What? No. That's me, thinking you need coffee."

"Not that commissary stuff."

"No. The good stuff. Your stuff, actually. I have your coffeemaker."

"You stole my  _coffeemaker_?"

"Not stole. Just...established. Here. As a...memorial. To someone I..."

"Shut up, Jack."

 

**On The Evidence** (100 words)

"He would prevail," Teal'c said. "Of this I am certain."

And it didn't matter that Teal'c was the biggest guy Jack knew, and probably could tell about these things. "No way," he said firmly.

"Oh, absolute way, Sir," Sam said.

Jack looked to Daniel for support.

"I'm with Teal'c and Sam," Daniel said. "The literature definitely supports it."

"Literature...?"

"Daniel Jackson has engaged in extensive research on the subject," Teal'c said.

" _All_ the back issues," Sam added.

"And that leads you to the lame idea that Superman could have beaten--wait. _All_ the back issues?"

Daniel smiled. "Ascension had its advantages."

 

**This Just In** (100 words. An AU; the program goes public.)

Sam scrolled down the screen. "You have groupies, Daniel!"

"And I don't?" Jack demanded.

"Only Daniel Jackson is considered 'hunky'," Teal'c explained.

"This," Daniel said, "is one thing I never imagined about the program going public. Academic recognition, yeah. A few indictments, maybe. But this--" He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes

"I don't see what _you're_ complaining about," Jack said. "Look at these. 'Daniel's Darlings'. 'Jackson's Backers'. And here's a site called, 'The Archeologist with the Ass'!"

"I can't even go to the grocery store," Daniel mourned. "Women follow me. And they _squeal_."

"Bite me," Jack said.

 

**As We Were, and Will Be Again** (100 words.  Egypt ,3000 B.C.E.;  Moebius 2 spoilers.)

"You're assuming," Daniel says, "that our coming here changed our reality. But maybe it _makes_ our reality."

"Sounds like rationalization to me," Sam says, but Teal'c turns.

"You remembered," he says. "This time, you retained the knowledge of the Ascended."

Daniel doesn't answer.

"I thought it might be something like that." Jack sighs heavily. "I think I hate the Ancients." He throws a pebble at the closest dune. "So . . .what happens next?"

Daniel looks out at the endless sand. _I get a lot of time to myself._   "We can't rewrite history," he says, trying to smile. "We can only relive it."

 

**Maybe** (100 words.  Season 9, post-"Beachhead.")

_ He never told Vala _yes._ _

He was afraid to learn what she might steal from him; afraid to find out what he might, unwittingly, have already stolen from her.

When Cameron prods, "You weren't even _tempted_?",  Teal'c, who still tries to protect Daniel, says firmly, "He was not," and Sam, who still watches Daniel's six, hustles Cameron off for a cup of the commissary's truly horrible coffee.

Later that night, Teal'c and Sam and Daniel talk about firepower and faith and free will.  Jack's no longer there, so there's no one to point out that Daniel never told Cameron _no_.

 

END


End file.
